


Heathen Enchantresses

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Paint, Dildos, F/F, Full Nelson, Heathenry, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgana and Morgause are summoning the goddess...





	Heathen Enchantresses

"I tried to keep my cool but your frozen skin is  
Magnetic to me."  
\- Sonic Syndicate (Black And Blue)

Lady Morgana was standing beneath the tree, wearing nothing but torques and her heathen beads. She was beautiful, dressed as lady Godiva. Morgause gasped for breath. Her bare body was painted with isatis and she was looking forward this ritual where she can revel in the lust of her beloved babe. Then she unpacked the heathen object from the cloth.

Morgause held the fifteen inches long wooden wolf cross in her hand, the handle of it of a fist length, the longer side artificially carved with runes and magical symbols. Morgause was wet watching Morgana's bare beauty... and Morgana was anything but chaste.

Morgause was hungry for Morgana. And as she crawled closer, Morgana's beads clutter on the ground and there emerged an ardent kiss on Morgana's neck. Morgana was hungrily biting Morgause's blue skin, drowning her fingers in the golden rings of her amber tress, her heart speeding. She wanted her tutor and her love to send her to the pleasure's wastelands. But it was her turn to please the High Priestess first. Morgana's lips began to caress blue skin.

Morgause gasped for breath as Morgana's lips copied the terrain of her Collarbone Mountains, hungrily running over her chest and hiking her breasts. Morgana sucked on Morgause's nipples, slightly biting. Morgause gasped for breath. She needed Morgana inside her, needed her so bad. Morgause's arms pressed to her form tightly, pressing her lower, lower. Morgana subdued, her open mouth tracing down the smooth skin of Morgause's chest, her belly where their baby would rest if the ritual will have been successful, her soft midriff...  
Morgana knew she must prepare beauty's sanctuary for the heathen wand. She softly pushed her palm and Morgause spread her legs wide. Morgana softly kissed the inner side of the blue thighs. When her lips reached the soft smooth cunt, Morgana felt magic coursing between them two. Morgause pleaded. Morgana's tongue slipped between Morgause's folds and began to invoke the goddess. Few slips of the tongue and both enchantresses were wet as rainforest. Now it was time to conjure.

Morgana held Morgause on her laying self, Morgause's shoulderblades on Morgana's breasts with erected nipples. The pale princess kissed her blue witch while grabbing the wolf cross. Morgause sighed into Morgana's ear and the brunette softly penetrated.  
Morgause gasped for breath filled with lust. She already felt the ancient heathen might. Morgana swayed her wrist and Morgause's cunt locked its jaws hungrily around the dildo. The white enchantress pumped her arm and Morgause locked her legs around Morgana's neck, swaying herself, her fingernails engraving marks in the back of Morgana's neck. Morgause's leg slipped back and her saphire thigh rubbed Morgana's wet cunt. Both sorcerers were groaning in lustful ecstacy. Morguse groaned... and then they both came, invoking the Goddess filling them with might and power... Morgana was laying on Morgause's saphire sapphic breasts... And the mighty power was all around.

"Girl I was made for you  
Girl you were made for me...  
I was made for loving you, baby,  
You were made for loving me"  
\- Kiss (I Was Made For Loving You)


End file.
